Respect the Law
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Edward is a police officer and is send by the chief to take care of something in a new restaurant. Bella owns the new restaurant and can't stand cops. What happen when they meet each other? Read and find out. Bella/Edward


**Hey Everyone! Thanks to all of you for reading my stories, it makes me really happy to know that somebody else reads what my crazy mind comes out with. lol. I just tought about this and decided to write it and post it. I hope you guys like this... thing. lol.**

**Summary: Edward is a police officer and is send by the chief to take care of something in a new restaurant. Bella owns the new restaurant. What happen when they meet each other? Read and find out. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do YOU. :b**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect the law<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

This is just fucking perfect; I seriously think that chief Swan hates my guts. Fucking prick send me to a damn restaurant to check for permits and go over security procedures with the managers when I could be happily chasing bad guys… doing a real cop's job, but no, he couldn't be that kind could he? What is so important about this damn restaurant anyway? Some poor bastard wanted to open a classy restaurant in this slow boring town… what's wrong with that? It may work right?

I paused outside the large restaurant. A scrawny kid was inside giving a custom paint job. I could see the boy through the viewing glass painting the wall with the fast, quick strokes of his paint gun.

His pain suit looked to be one size too big, and his facemask cover his whole head, but I'm sure there's a human under all those layers of gear.

I banged on the door to get the boy's attention, his head pooped up, he hesitated before giving me a little wave and going back to his job. The fucking jerk ignored me. I felt my muscles tense at the brat's dismissal, how dare he dismiss the law? Doesn't anyone shows respect to an officer anymore? This kid doesn't know what he got himself into, he better be a quick learner…

I banged on the glass and mouthed the words "open the door now." He hesitated before putting the pain gun down and stomping to the door in obvious annoyance. That's fine with me, but his attitude stills irritates me.

"What do you want?" The kid said in annoyance, the words were muffled by his face mask, but there was no concealing the demand in his tone. "I have a lot of work to do and you are just distracting me you know?"

I'm sure my expression darkened, I'm used to dealing with obnoxious teenagers, but they are very easy to intimidate…

"I just want to have a talk with you." I said with my firm don't-mess-with-me cop voice.

"About what?" The kid's hands went to his hips in a really obnoxious way! Damn I hate teenagers with an attitude.

"I have trouble understanding you, would you please…"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, you should go to a doctor to check that up…"

That's it; this kid is getting on my fucking last nerve.

"Alright I'm going to ask you to take the mask off please." It wasn't a question, it was a very clear order, I was in full cop mode now.

"Is that an order?"

"I'm afraid it is, just do it please."

I could hear the brat muttering something about overprotective fathers and abusive, self centered cops, and a whole lot of other things that where muffled by the mask, which was a good thing, I really don't want to fill out all the paperwork required to put this little delinquent in jail just to teach him a lesson.

I look up and a second later the mask was off and I forgot how annoyed I was… he wasn't a boy, it was a girl, a very beautiful girl… She has the face of an angel. She was illegally beautiful. She had long chestnut colored hair with rich, deep red streaks mixed through. It contrasted with the pale perfection of her heart shaped face. But what bewitched me the most was the large chocolate pools of her eyes, the glint of anger making them more captivating. Her lips… oh her lips, those beautiful pink lips had every muscle of my body tightening. Those full lips would make a priest have dirty thoughts… but I was not a priest or a saint and my mind was quickly filling with visions of those sweet pink lips wrapped around me with my hands holding her silken locks as I set up the pace. My fingers buried deep between her smooth thighs giving her one acute orgasm after another. My face between her legs…

"Well?" The girl's sharp tone slapped me out of my fantasy. "What do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

I decide to put the mask next to the door, I was intentionally ignoring the cop, my dad is such an overprotective jerk… I'm just trying to open a classy restaurant in this town because it came to my attention that there wasn't any and I thought it would make a great business, but my dad wants to stick his nose wherever he feels his "valuable knowledge" is needed, like in my love life, I still remember when he try to play matchmaker and almost begged me to go in a date with officer Jacob Black… needless to say, it was the worst date of my life, we had nothing in common… and he was a plain jerk. And now he wants to put his two cents on my business, I told him I had all the permits and shit, but then he said something about security procedures or some other stuff… That is why this annoying, arrogant jerk is keeping me from doing my job. I just want to finish so I can open the day I planned. I tried to ignore him at first but he is a persistent motherfucker…

I just can't stand cops, I don't respond well to authority, especially male authority, maybe it has something to do with my dad being a cop all his life. But what bothers me the most is that this man is so fucking handsome that I can't even think straight. He have this beautiful piercing green eyes and this weird shade of hair color, it was like copper mix with reds, blonds and browns, I wonder what would it feel like if I run my fingers through it… His rugged chin looked as if a master sculptor has carved him from stone to make him like a perfect sculpture.

The dark colors of his flawless uniform emphasized the perfection of his rocking body. The thick black gun belt slouched slightly, defining the narrowness of his hips. The solid perfection of his physique would have made any Greek god suffer from jealousy…

"What do you want?" I repeated myself while opening the zipper of my paint suit; I'm getting annoyed with myself for those thoughts… My hormones are annoying me as much as the handsome man in front of me.

He was staring at me in a really weird way. What the hell is wrong with him? Hasn't he ever seen a woman on a paint suit?

Such a weird guy…

"I'm going to ask one more time… What do you want?" I said giving him my death glared.

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

"I… uh… you…" I felt as if I was 17 again. The girl stepped out of the paint suit; she had on a short blue dress that reached her mid thigh. What a little beauty she is, with curves on the right places… physically she was fucking perfect, but her attitude needed some hard work. That's alright, I would be glad to instruct her on the proper way a young woman should behave, I would teach her… Those instructions would begin now; this little girl is soon going to learn that I mean business and that she has to respect the law… I clear my throat and put my signature smirk on my face.

"I'm looking for the manager."

"Do I look like a manager to you?" Fuck, she is so obnoxious.

"You look like somebody who is asking for a spanking." I snapped with total seriousness on my voice.

"A what?" She gasped with widening eyes. "Is that a traditional punishment from all the arrogant officers?"

"Arrogant?" How dare she say I'm an arrogant officer?

"A spanking… hmm! Like I haven't heard that one before." She muttered to herself, she seem oblivious to my anger. "And what great crime did I commit to earn one of those? Did I fail to bow down to the almighty police officer who happens to be trespassing on private property?"

"No, for being one lippy little brat."

"That wouldn't be your problem if you just left. Perhaps you need to go back to the police academy and freshen up on the notion of an individual's rights. I'm allowed to be as bratty as I want on private property."

If looks could kill I'll be death and buried 100 feet under by now, she was shaking her head clearly stating her annoyance, which only made me focus on her long neck, which lead me to her collarbone, which of course led me to her well-develop breast, I can't even believe I tough she was a boy… well in my defense her beautiful body was covered by that horrendous painting suit… I want to murder that fucking suit.

God she is so beautiful, all I want to do is take her in my arms and feel her silken skin against mine, then I want to devour her, I want to taste and stroke every glorious inch of her body until she had no mind left to refuse me, and begs me to…

Her fingers snapping in front of her chest drew my attention away from my glorious fantasy, I swear that I going to do my damn best to make it a reality.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? My face is all the way up here."

Maybe I have been acting all wrong all this time, maybe she is just playing hard to get on me, maybe I should just use my suave, charming self to seduce her… maybe…

"You know what? You are kind of cute when you are angry." I said with my crocked smile place on my face. Game on…

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief, he has been a jerk to me all this time and now he says I'm cute? I seriously don't understand man. I can't even find a suitable comeback to that… and I can't just answer a 'you too' since… well is going to get to his head and he is going to think I have been flirting with him all along… Normally I would have ripped a man's head for such a condescending comment, but that damn crocked smile threw me off. Damn him… he is almost too irresistible… almost.

"You look all flushed and sweaty." He said with a seriously panty dropping sexy voice, while his eyes traveled down my body and I could practically see the lust in his eyes, they where darker than before.

"You look like you just got done having a really good time. I always enjoy a good time with a hot, sexy woman. What's your name beautiful sweet cheeks?" Was he for fucking real? He is just a cocky, petulant, disrespectful bastard.

"How dare you?... a good… sexy… well it sure as hell isn't beautiful sweet cheeks."

"You have some anger management issues, don't you? You should know that we have this anger management program thing, I could probably move some strings to get you there…" The motherfucker said all cocky and shit but his piercing green eyes went back to my chest…

"And you should look for a free eyeglasses program because, as far as I know, my face is up here. Pervert." I said bringing all the anger I could muster to my voice and crossing my arms over my chest. Fuck, my nipples are puckering, of course that's just because is fucking cold in here, it has nothing to do with the pervert's gaze over the girls, he sure as hell isn't having a free show.

"I thought that was the idea of you standing there wearing next to nothing in such a pretty little dress. You can't show your perfect body like that and then expect me not to look; you can't get mad at a guy for admiring your sexy little body.

"Can I blame him for been a cop but having the manners of a pig?" I know my comebacks are lacking intensity but it's really fucking hard to think when I have this handsome man in front of me, my body is already responding to him; to the passionate look in his eyes, to his commanding voice, to that annoying crocked smile… this is so embarrassing…

"What's got your panties in a twist baby? I think you just enjoy the attention way too much."

"Screw this, and screw you, you know where the door is, I'm going back to my painting." It was the perfect exit line, the great finale so I could go back to my work and he could leave me alone. I went back to my painting gun and turned it back on but realize I didn't have my painting attire on. Fucking annoying smell, I feel like I can't even breath…

"Damn it." I yell in exasperation and turned around and the arrogant jerk was still there looking at me with an amused expression on his face. I tried to storm pass him with as much dignity as I had left. "Stupid arrogant overgrown jerk" I muttered to myself while trying to go pass him. My big mistake was walking too close to him… He grabbed my arm bringing me to a dead stop. The minute he touch me an electric shock went through my body making me jump and locked eyes with him, his eyes were as wide and shocked as mine… he felt it too…

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

I knew I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by, as soon as she got close enough I grabbed her arm making her stop, as soon as I touch her skin an electric current went through my body, when I look into her eyes I knew that she felt it too, and I also knew that I never wanted to let go of her ever again. Her sweet scent was mixed with the strong odor of the paint but she still had a hint of strawberries and freesias. I want to drown on her scent. But first we are going to have to get rid of the paint smell; I may have to bath her…

"I believe I asked you a question young lady." I used my stern cop voice; I have to know who she is.

"Alright, no, I'm not the manager." She answer with a strange tone on her voice.

"No that, I want to know your name." I clarified after sighing, I feel so frustrated right now.

"That is not of your business, I already told you that I'm not the manager so let go of me, what's in to you anyway?"

"Just answer the damn question." I snap at her, gosh she could be so… so… bitchy.

"What if I don't? Are you really going to spank me?" She spit at me.

"Don't temp me little girl, you are in serious need of a lesson."

"Wow!" Her eyes widened in feigned fear. "You don't know how scared I am right now." She is such a smartass.

"Your name, NOW." I growled at her.

"Tell me yours first."

"Well if you would have spend less time arguing with me and getting on my last nerve and more time been a normal person who answer to the police officers questions without causing trouble maybe you would know my name, can't you read the nametag?" I pointed to the nametag sewn to my uniform on the left side of my chest.

"Well lawsuits required first names too, official Cullen, everybody knows that, you should know that, what with being a cop and all…" She informed me in a duh kind of tone, I am so confuse. What is she talking about?

"What lawsuit?" I frowned in confusion.

"The one I'm going to file against you for sexual harassment." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harassment?"

"I think I may add trespassing too, and if you don't let go of me right now, I'm going to throw in police brutality as well."

"Don't mess with me woman. You don't know what police brutality is yet. I haven't begun to brutalize you yet." But I really want to…

"You are hurting me right now…" She whispered really softly. "Just look at your hand… its really big… I mean you may be like 6'3", now look at me. I'm just average…Do you thick a judge would have any trouble at seeing me as a weak, innocent girl who was intimidated and abused by an abusive jackass who thinks that because he is a cop he is entitled to treat people like shit?" What the hell is she talking about? This chick is fucking crazy. Her eyes got wide and a look of fear filled them . She began to talk in a pained voice.

"I was all alone at the restaurant, working hard to finish the paint job, when this man dressed as a police officer surprised me, he came out of nowhere, I swear one minute I was happily painting alone and the next he was there banging at the window… He was a cop so I figured… I wouldn't be in any trouble… I felt like I had to obey his commands. I was trying to be a good citizen… I answered all his questions and did everything he asked me to do…" She said all this with the most innocent voice I have ever heard, her acting skills had me torn between annoyance and amazement.

"He started to yell at me and manhandle me…" Her voice was wavering now as her lips began to quiver, I watched in astonishment as a single tear run down her cheek. Her other hand came up to wipe it away.

"He started making lewd comments while he stared at my chest, I felt so scared…" Her voice broke into a sob and she buried her face into her free hand for dramatic effect. "Then he grabbed me, I didn't know what he was planning to do to me, he is taller than me and I felt completely defenseless…" She blubbered.

"That's it, that's enough!" This girl could probably convince a judge and the whole jury if she wants to, but she can't convince me. She could have got away with it if she didn't display her acting skills in my presence, and if I hadn't seen her true self before. I would have believed her if she saif that the moon was made of cheese.

"Don't you dare to mess with me officer; you know I'll have that jury at my feet and the judge eating out of the palm of my hand. " Her cheeks were wet but her smile was mischievous and just plain damn evil. Obviously this chick could get away with murder if she wanted to, with a figure like that and those acting skills of her… but that's about to end, stubborn little girl, I'm going to teach her how to be a sweet, obedient girl…

"What in the name of hell are you doing?" She struggled to get away, but her attempt was futile, in just mere seconds I had her arms twisted behind her. I believe that the cold link of my handcuffs answered her question but… I'm a cop I have to say it.

"You are under arrest, everything you say could and will be used against you…"

"You… you can't do that…" She said in shock. "I haven't done anything…"

"That's the problem, you are not cooperating with a police inquire or answering basic questions about yourself which could make me think that you are a delinquent who may be wanted by the authorities, so I'm opening an investigation on you but since you are not cooperating by telling me your name I have to take you with me so we can do all the required procedures…"

"What investigation? God damn it let go of me you brute!" She pulled hard using all her weight to attempt to get free, but she can't compete with me.

"Who would I be letting go if and only if I decided to do so?"

"Bella alright? I'm Bella…"

"Last name?"

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

Think, think, think, think Bella think….

"Dwyer." This motherfucker doesn't know what he got himself into, let him find out who he had been bothering when my father and my attorneys walked into his office and slap him in the face with a lawsuit and his firing letter… Let him take me, I can heard my father right know…

"_What the hell Cullen? I send you to a restaurant to talk about permits and security procedures and you bring my daughter to jail, what the hell where you thinking?"_

"_Sr... I didn't kn..."_

"_I don't want to hear it, you are fired, if you can't do your job I will find someone else who can. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I ARREST YOU FOR MOLESTING MY DAUGHTER."_

Oh yeah, I'm going to have so much fun with this moron… I couldn't help but smirk.

"I told you my name, now let me go…"

"Can't do that…"

"Why the hell no? You know this is bullshit… you have no right to take me, I haven't done anything, when my lawyer is done with you I'm going to have not only your badge and gun but also every fucking thing you own and I'm going to make sure you are not hired anywhere else ever again."

"I'm so scared right now…" He said in mock sarcasm. He brought me to a halt by his patrol car.

"Ughh, you are so annoying…" I couldn't help but growled. But before I could consider the stupidity of my actions I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. It was supposed to help vent my anger, but it didn't work, I felt even most frustrated when I realize what I just did.

"You just give me the reason to take you little girl, that would be assaulting an officer." He informed me happily with his damn cocky attitude and his damn crocked smile, the fucking prick was making fun of me, he even chuckle. With a shake of his head and the smirk still in place he showed my front against the side of the car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded alarmed because he used his thigh to spread my legs…

"I have to frisk you, I wouldn't want you to surprise me with a gun or a knife or some other weapon that could harm either of us…"

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I trashed against the hood trying to break free of his hold but my struggles got me nowhere, all it did was make me look weaker and defenseless in front of him, I was trying to figure a way out of this humiliating situation but nothing that would not imply humiliating myself even more in front of this cocky stranger came to my mind. There was nobody here who could help me to get out of this situation. Why couldn't dad come here himself? Why did he had to send the most obnoxious man in existence? Of course things would have been a hell of a lot different if my dad was the one who came instead of this jerk.

Even knowing what he was about to do, I flinched when his warm hands smoothed up my arms. I had to suck in a deep breath because I felt that damn electric current again, I felt light-headed, he was too close to me right now, I could smell his scent, it was like a mixture of honey, my favorite Polo Club man cologne, and a scent that could only be describe as masculine, pure man. I don't know what came over me, I just know that a potent sense of lust roared through my body, making my muscles tremble and my body shake under his hands.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his voice was suddenly very close to my ear which made me shiver again.

"No." I felt completely vulnerable in front of him, I want more of him, I need to feel him touching me, caressing my skin, I need to feel his lips against mine, his mouth running down my body tasting me, pleasing me, pleasuring me. Oh god I need more than that, I need to have him buried deep inside me, making me forget my own name. I don't know when I stop feeling annoyance towards him and start feeling lust, want and desire, I don't know where this thoughts are coming from, I just know that I need him, that my body needs him, and with every touch of his fingers I want him even more. When his hands touched my back and a soft moan escaped from my lips I knew that I was done for, this man could do whatever he wanted with me…

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

I knew she wasn't hiding anything, basically because there was nowhere she could hide a weapon in that dress, but also because if I'm been honest, she doesn't look like a delinquent to me, but I was trying to be a professional and perform a pat down on this woman, it was so hard to touch her but not touch her at the same time, I wanted to feel her body under mine and touch every inch of her skin, cares her, taste her, feel her… As I was checking her back a soft moan escape her lips, and she went limp beneath my hands, I smiled because I knew that I was affecting her as much as she was affecting me, and she was letting her guard down, the softness of my touch was breaking down my little spitfire's defenses.

I could smell the faint strawberry scent of her shampoo when I moved her hair away from her back, that scent make me swell and strain against my slacks, I don't know if I can keep controlling myself, I just want to rip her little blue dress and have my way with her right here, right now. Suddenly an image of me taking her against the patrol car came to my mind.

I smirked; I may do just that… I'm going to make her want it as much as I do, I'm going to make her beg for it, with that goal in my mind, I kept touching her lightly and gently as I explored her body.

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

I groaned to swallow back the plea for him to hold me tighter and press harder against my body, his hands were tracing over my body with teasing touches that had me grinding my teeth in frustration. The incessant aching of the muscles in between my legs made me feel like my whole body had been lit on flames and it was getting hotter and hotter.

When his hands brushed against the sides of my breasts my nipples hardened in anticipation, I press my breast against his hands and he froze immediately, but I think he got the picture that there was no going back now, I didn't want him to stop. His thumbs flicked over my covered nipples, the quick cares send an electric bolt of pure desire straight from my breast to my core. His touch felt so good, I wanted more, I needed more, I arched my back trusting my breast deeper into his hands, but he ignored my silent request for more.

His hands slid down my sides and away from my chest, he was teasing me. I growled in frustration, but my growl ended in a groan when his hands settle on my hips, he was just mere inches from where I wanted him the most.

He turned me around and our eyes locked in each others, I could see the reflection of the lust and want of my eyes in his. I guess he saw the same thing I did because next thing I knew he was right there, in front of me, his piercing intense eyes asking silently if he could get closer, I couldn't speak, all I knew was that I wanted him to get even closer. His eyes trailed to my lips, silently asking for permission, I nodded and my eyes opened wider in surprise as he crashed his lips against mine. I groaned and responded readily. He laced his hands into my hair and gripped it tightly; I would have done the same thing if the handcuffs weren't restraining my hands. We kissed for a few minutes before he pushed his tongue against my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him willingly.

His hands went down my body again, his strong fingers tightened on my hips keeping me in place and pulling me closer to him, he released my hips and his fingers kept their path down my body sliding down the outsides of my legs, the feel of his hands on my legs made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up and goose bumps appear after his fingers touch my skin.

He turned me around again so I was facing the car and his hands traveled up my body and inside my short dress stopping just bellow the sensitive flesh between my legs. My breath caught as one hand moved to cop me there. I jerked, my hips jutting backward and bumping into the hard evidence of his arousal. I couldn't control my body's reaction to him, I rubbed my ass against his clothed erection silently asking him for more, I heard him chuckle behind me, his hands moving to my hips to control any movement.

"Do you like that?" He asked huskily while teasing my earlobe and grounding me back against him. That felt so good, he was so hard and I wanted him so much… I couldn't answer, the feel of his hard body pressing into my back send flickers of heat through my oversensitive body, my sensitive nud came alive with the need to rub against the hard bulge concealed by his trousers. I wanted him to turned me around again, spread my legs and press his magnificent erection into my weeping core. I need to be filled, to have him trusting ruthlessly into me, again and again.

"Please…" I whimpered. I was beyond caring that I was now begging to this arrogant, cocky police officer to have his way with me. Things have change so rapidly, just minutes ago I was giving him a hard time and now… every time he touched me drove the desire and need for him higher.

"Please what Bella?" He asked huskily as one of his hands slid up under my dress until he was gently cupping my breast.

"Oh god…" I moaned from the painful lash of tension that tightened my nipple to hard little points. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want Bella…" His smooth, deep, husky voice warned my blood making me twist beneath him to press my swollen flesh more firmly into his hands. "Tell me what you want little girl…"

"Touch me please…" I was helpless against this man, he could control my body with just a simple touch. "Please touch me…" I don't even know his name and he has a power over me that nobody else had ever had.

"Where do you want me to touch you little girl?" He spoke with that sexy husky voice that has me craving this man with all my being. His hand slid under the lace of my bra, and he raked his fingers over my erected nipple. "Do you want me to touch you here?" I think that the little moan of delight that escaped my lips was all the confirmation he needed since his thumb began to roll my nipple, my stomach clenched and twisted at the feel of him pressing against me, touching me… Desire burn inside me, and my left breast was jealous of my right since she wasn't getting any attention.

"More… I… I need more…" I moaned breathlessly and he suddenly pinched my nipple really hard, the sudden assault make me cried out, distracting me from the hand sliding under the waistband of my panties. I gasped when my sensitive nubble was suddenly trapped between two fingers; he rolled the tender flesh in circular motions at the same rhythm as his thumb swirled over my nipple.

Pleasure shot violently trough my body, the coil in my belly tightened time and time again in my need for release. The pleasure made my hips buck and my thighs widen in an attempt of invitation for a deeper more intimate caress, he accepted the invitation. His hand abandoned my breast to join the party down stairs; with one hand he kept tormenting my clit while the other slid toward my wet, hungry entrance. I moaned as he began to tease my swollen flesh.

It feels so good… but is not enough. He is playing with me, teasing me and driving me crazy with need. He is keeping me at edge. I rose to my tiptoes and arched my hips frantically toward his touch, I tried to bury his fingers deep inside me, the desperate need to be filled by him was a painful ache, but it was a pointless effort, he was denying me the kind of pleasure that I wanted, and this damn handcuffs didn't help at all. Realizing that it was an useless fight I growled with anguish, my growl turned into a groan as his finger finally slid inside me, my walls tried to clamp down on his finger and pull it deeper. His thumb began to rub above my entrance harder and faster as he trusted his finger deep inside me.

Electric shocks of pleasure shot from between my legs, up my spine, all the way to my neck and out of my body and I panted as my hips buck in time with his penetrating strokes. The coil of tension holding me on the edge began to snap as small waves of ecstasy ripple through my body. Just when I was sure my orgasm was going to explode and give me the release I desperately needed, he stopped, he fucking stopped…

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

I ground my teeth as Bella whimpered and writhed beneath me. Her body's silent demands for completion and release are tempting my control; I want to make this last, tease her, but my cock was rock hard and ready for some action. I want to feel her tight, hot, wet little pussy wrapped around me as I pumped hard and fast inside her until both of us collapse into oblivion.

But she has to be punished for her attitude issues. I leaned back from her and ignored her cries as I removed her panties and raise her tight little dress over her hips, it's not like I can take it off of her completely, she still has the handcuffs on, and I don't want to risk her running from me, naked. I decided to keep her panties on the back pocket of my trousers; she is not going to need them anyway. I admire the sight of her bent over the hood of the car wide open for me to posses her; I guess she is not going to resist me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

I held my breath; I was bent over the hood of the police cruiser with my naked ass in the air, waiting for the return of his fingers, maybe I will get something better than his fingers this time… I want that so much… I need to feel his thick cock pounding inside me.

I shivered and whimpered when I felt the glide of his fingers over the curves of my ass and into the folds of my moist flesh; I widened my stance to allow him better access. His fingers dipped inside me hitting a magic spot inside of me making me jump groaning in pleasure, but his hands withdrew instantly denying me again.

"Please…" I couldn't do anything else but beg, I would get on my knees and beg if that would guarantee that he is going to give me what I want.

"Please what? What do you want Bella?" Fuck! My name sounds so good coming out of his lips…

"Please don't stop, I need more…"

"You need more? More what baby?" He teased my entrance again, letting his fingers brush against my clit again. "More of my fingers, or… don't you want something else? My tongue? Me?"

"Yes, Oh, God, Yes, please…"

"Yes to what baby?"

"All of it, I want it all, please, I need you."

"You want to come Bella?"

"Yes…"

"Say it, I want to hear you say it…" Such a tease…

"I… I want you to make me come…" my body was a twisted mass of painful needs that only he has the cure for. I would do whatever he wants, I would obey to any order he gave me if only he would give me what I want the most.

"I might do that…" He teased me with another gentle stroke against my clit. "You weren't very nice to me earlier though… I may have to keep punishing you."

"I… I'm sorry."

"You want my forgiveness? What if it doesn't come easily? Will you do whatever I ask you to do?" He spoke softly, teasingly on my ear.

"Whatever you want, whatever you ask, just… please…"

"Fine, but first… I'm going to give you your punishment little girl."

_Punishment? _The word echoed through the daze in my mind. A small voice warned me that something was very wrong. I sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head. The fog of lust thickened with his body so close to me. His hands felt rough and hot against the smooth flesh of my butt as he caressed my ass cheeks. I had just begun to relax when a sharp smack made me cry out in shock. The unexpected pain radiated outward, turning into sparkles of pleasure that had the in between of my thighs tingling. He did not pause as he spanked me repeatedly. Each slap felt stronger than the last. Each sent a powerful shower of pleasure through me until I could feel my juices spilling down my thighs. I would have been shocked at how excited I was if it wasn't for the overwhelming pleasure beginning to peak in me.

His punishment was taking me right to the edge of a wonderful orgasm. Every smack landed on a new stretch of skin until my whole backside felt on fire and my flesh ached with the savage need for release. When he finally stopped, I cried out begging for more. I was so close now. One or two more smacks would send me over the edge. But he couldn't do that could he?

"No. You are not allowed to come yet." His breath sounded labored. "You'll come when I let you. Understood, Bella?"

"Please, I need to come."

"In a moment, baby." He soothed me, gently rubbing his hands over my burning ass cheeks and sliding them down toward my dripping core.

"Open your legs wider." He pushed against my thighs. "I want to see your pretty little pussy."

Oh fuck! I groaned. His words turned me on. The erotic idea of him seeing me, naked and vulnerable before him, fed the forbidden thrill his spanking had ignited. I was in the grips of a passion so beyond anything I had ever experienced. I felt incapable of denying him anything.

I felt him knelt behind me, and his heated breath tickled my sensitive folds and sent shivers of anticipation through my body. Without thinking, my back arched, my hips flex in an unspoken invitation offering myself for him to taste.

A single finger parted my folds. His velvety tongue instantly followed it. He licked his way straight from my entrance to my clit, adding heat to the burning desire decimating my insides.

I lifted myself to his talented tongue as he began to work just over my opening, teasing the hypersensitive areas. His amazing tongue swirled over my tender nub. He toyed with it in the same manner his fingers had done earlier. Oh, dear God.

"Yes, just like that. Oh, God. More please more!" I was so close…

I felt the knot in my stomach tightened more and more, and then a powerful orgasm overcame me… the waves of my orgasm had barely begun to recede when a second set rose to take their place. Officer Cullen did not stop his ministrations. He forced more pleasure on my already ravaged body and stretched my climax. Each release was stronger and more powerful than the last one. A scream ripped from my throat as he thrust two thick fingers into my tightening pussy. He stretched my muscles wide and caused electric bolts of pleasure to rip from my head, to my toes and every single nerve ending of my body.

My need could no longer be satisfied with his mouth or fingers. I needed to be truly filled. My body demanded the hard thickness of him penetrating me. I need him inside me.

"Please. I need more."

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

I was unable to deny her what she wanted anymore. The alluring scent of her desire mixed with the sweet taste of her arousal fired the needs of the beast inside him. I unbuttoned my pants, not bothering to lower them before I pulled my cock free. My hands went to her narrow hips, and tilted them upward so I could line myself up with her wet opening. Without waiting another second, I rammed my full length all the way into her dripping entrance.

I heard her cry of pleasure and felt her inner muscles tighten around me. It was sweet heaven to finally be buried deep inside her. Her moans of pleasure fed my desire for her. I gave her inner muscles a few moments to accommodate to my length, when she pushed backwards letting me know that she was ready I began to pound into her with all the savage need boiling in my blood. I gripped her hips and held her still, I picked up speed and strength, and I started to trust harder and faster inside her.

She knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be sweet or tender, we would have time for that latter, the desire have been building inside us for way to long. I want to take her, posses her, dominate her, make her mine…

* * *

><p><strong>****BPOV****<strong>

I was very hypersensitive and each hard trust or circular ministration of his fingers on my clit magnified the tension clamping down on my muscles, warning me that this time my climax is going to be far more intense than the others. He was taking me with incredibly hard, pounding thrusts. Each stroke drove his thickened erection deeper than before. I struggled to keep from screaming, but I couldn't hold it anymore.

He continued to slam into me, and I could hear him grunting "mine" with every thrust. He was quickly losing control and I was so close…

"Come for me baby…"

The thrusting teemed with his words was all the encouragement I needed and I fell off the edge with him following me moments later, his body jerked against mine and his hot seed flooded inside me.

I collapsed onto the hood of the police cruiser, unable to move or see beyond the black dots swirling in my vision. A strange form of elation warmed my body as he blanketed my back with his torso, and, for some weird reason, I felt safe, loved, cherished. It was… sweet.

It felt like we have been like this for hours, our breathing was slowing down and we were beginning to calm down, Officer Cullen… I can't believe I just had the most amazing sex of my life with a guy I don't know more than the last name of… he pulled out of me making both of us groan at the feel of lost. I felt empty without him.

I could heard him fixing his pants, but since I was still handcuffed I couldn't fix myself, I just tried to righted myself but my legs felt weak and I loss my balance, but before I hit the floor… Cullen, yeah that will work, took a hold of my hips.

"Be careful; let me help you with that." He said in a soft velvety voice, looking me in the eyes while he lowered my dress from my hips and pulled the top over my chest, covering me. We were looking into each other's eyes when a sound distracted us, it sounded like a car coming this way…

"Are you going to keep me handcuffed?" I asked him softly, I guess all my anger wore off…

"No, turn around…" I did and I could hear the keys in his hands, and then he released me. Does it sound sick that I want to be handcuffed to him for eternity? I must be on some post-orgasmic world of stupidity, masochism, and confusion. Of course I can't be handcuffed to him forever, besides, it's not like I'm going to see him ever again, and he is going to forget this even happen… I don't understand why that makes me so sad…

"Bella… I… I have never done this before, you just irritate me so much and…"

"It's alright, I understand…"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You don't have to…"

"I know, I want to, I really like you Bella, I want to get to know you and see where things go from there, I have never felt this way, every time I touch you… it's like a bolt of electricity is running through my body, I know you feel it too, let's just try… please." He was so cute when he ramble…

"Alright, we would go on a date…"

"Thank you." He said hugging me, a small smile reached my lips.

"Would that be the manager of this lace?"

"What?" Manager? What is he talking about?

"You know, the person who manages this place, the one I have to tell the security procedures to…"

"Oh that… about that…" I was cut off by another police car entering the property, great, just my luck… it's either my dad or…

"Hey BellyBells, how's my favorite girl doing today?"

"Emmy Bear." I said jumping to my brother's extended arms and hugging his huge frame. You see what I mean by growing up with cops around me all the time?

"Hey Edward, how's it going man?" Edward? Who the fuck is Edward?

"Great." Oh shit! Cullen is Edward; his name is Edward, Edward Cullen, I like it, I bet it will sound awesome when I yell his name at the top of my lungs when… I turned to look at him and he looked furious, why is he acting like that? Maybe he thinks I'm seriously going to suit him now that I have his full name… haha that would be hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>****EPOV****<strong>

What. The. Fuck? Why is he holding her like that? I want to murder him for touching her like that. Who does he thinks he is! Fucking daddy's son. Fucking Emmet Swan! Son of chief Swan, married to Rosalie Hale who happens to be pregnant with their first child and he is cheating on her? That's so fucked up I can't even stand it! I need to get the hell out of here!

"So what you doing here Cullen? Is my little sister getting on your nerves yet? She just can't stand cops, what with our dad been a cop all his life…" Emmet said laughing loudly.

"I just came to… wait what? What did you just say?" I think I heard him wrong…

"I asked you if Bella was getting on your nerves yet."

"She is your sister? But… her last name is Dwyer… how can she be your sister?"

"No, Dwyer is my mom's last name; her name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and she is my sister, why? What did she do now? It's something wrong Edward? You look pale dude? " I looked at Bella and she had this mischievous smile on her face, you know the one? The one saying you are in deep shit smile? Well, yeah that one.

"Well she didn't share that information with me…" HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Motherfucking Shit! If her real name is Bella Swan, and she is Emmet's sister… Oh fucking shit! Her dad is chief Swan and he is going to personally shot my balls and then cut them with a pocket knife to feed them to the dogs in training! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Are you okay Officer Cullen?" A sweet, little innocent voice asked in front of me and I look at her in the eyes… she was fucking enjoining my misery, Chief Swan is going to fire me after cutting my balls, then he is going to fucking murder me. She is his daughter, the one who was in college, the daughter he talks about all the time, the light of his eyes, the center of his universe…SHIT!

"Fine." I muttered!

"Alright then… Emmy Bear, what are you doing here?"

"Well can't a brother come to see his beautiful little sister?" He said with mock hurt in his voice. she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, I would have love that sarcastic look if it wasn't about to have a panic attack because I was just leaving the last minutes of my existence…

"Really?" Have I said Shit? Well SHIT!

"Of course BellyBells, I also came to see my beautiful wife who should be inside your kitchen…"

"Fuck! Rosalie, I totally forgot about her." She said with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face… did they just said someone was in the kitchen? This can't get any worse than that.

"I know." Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows and with a shit eating smile on his face showing the damn dimples and all, motherfucker knew something was up. I was wrong before, now it can't get any worst.

Suddenly we heard another car approaching and Emmet's smiled got even wider…

"What's up kids?" No fucking way! Double SHIT! Damn it all to hell! I'm going to be killed today, I should have wrote my will, I will leave everything to my little sister Alice and my mom Esme, my dad can keep my Volvo if he likes it… I'm going to die.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hello kiddo! Having fun fixing this place?"

"Sure daddy." Bella said with a bright smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile at the love they show to each other…

"Cullen." Chief Swan nodded my way in greeting and I stiffened at him noticing my presence, Bella just kept smiling.

"Ch… Chief Swan." The chief looked at me with an amused expression on his face and a grin that widened every time he looked at his daughter and then back at me.

"You look really pale kid, has my daughter been bothering you?"

"No sr. She had been quite nice and cooperative." I said looking at her in the eyes.

"Didn't she throw a fit at you? That would be a first, she can't stand cops, I arrange a date for her with Officer Black a while ago and the guy ended up requesting a transfer to the La Push office."

"At first, she was a little hesitated about me but like I said Sr. she has been very respectful and cooperative. Now if you would excuse me and if there isn't anything else I can help you with, I would like to go back to the office…" Bella tried to cover a a giggle with a cough but I saw trough it, she was having way to much fun at my expenses.

"As you please officer… er… just one more thing Cullen, you are going to be the official security guard of this place starting this Friday which is the opening day until further notice, I hope is not an inconvenience."

"Yes Sr."

"Are you guys gonna come inside, I made some lunch…" A very pregnant, very bitchy woman who I assumed to be Emmet's wife Rosalie said from inside the restaurant.

"Why don't you stay for lunch E… Officer Cullen?" Bella said with a slight smile on her face…

"I shouldn't…"

"Oh come on Edward, why not? Is not like we are going to murder you or anything…" Emmet said laughing his ass off. Motherfucker.

"Yeah come on in Edward… you are always welcome in here or my house…" Chief Swan said looking me in the eye. He called me Edward; he had never call me Edward…

"If you insist…"

"Oh we insist…" both the chief and Emmet said at the same time which was kind of creepy. They start walking and I follow them when suddenly Emmet stops me.

"Edward, you know I appreciate you, and I consider you a friend, but if you hurt her, you are death." He said with a very serious expression on his face.

"I won't." I said firmly.

"Good." He started walking and then stopped abruptly. "Oh and Edward… could you please put my sister's panties somewhere else where no one can see them, it's really weird to see your sister's panties behind your friend's back pocket." Oh Shit!

"Sorry man I…"

"Yeah whatever, just… make sure my dad doesn't see them." He said smiling from ear to ear and walking away.

"What was that about?" Bella was suddently next to me.

"When where you going to tell me your dad was my boss and you were the owner of this place?" I whisper yelled at her.

"Oops sorry?" She said with a silly smiled on her face. "I didn't think that was an inconvenience for you…"

"It isn't, I just would have like to know who you were…"

"I didn't know who you were either, you didn't have the decency of telling me your name, besides it would have been really funny if you have taken me to the police station… I would have loved to see your face…"

I just glared at her and she laugh at me, I couldn't be mad at her for long, she brightens my life and just looking at her smile makes me smile… I can't believe I'm thinking that, I sound like a fucking girl, one of these days I'm going to wake up with a vagina instead of a penis.

"Ok you are right, I really should have introduce myself to you… let's start again, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Edward, I'm Bella Swan owner of the Swan Restaurant, daughter of the chief of police of Forks Washington, Charlie Swan, sister of Officer Emmet Swan, sister in law of the most bitchy person I have ever met, Rosalie Hale-Swan and future aunt of Charlet Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while shaking my hand with a bright smile on her face.

"So… how about that date?"

"You know, I can't stand cops, but I can make an effort and go out with you… When and where? You know, I'm not an easy girl…"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe…"

"I will go get you tonight at eight if that's all right with you…"

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…"

"I guess now is the right time for you to know that I hate surprises as much as cops…" she said teasingly.

"Well I'm still not going to tell you and you are just going to have to deal with it."

"You are so annoying…"

"You better start respecting the law missy; I guess you are going to be surrounded by cops forever, because I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon."

"I guess I should respect the law then…"

"You should…" she took my hand and guide me inside the restaurant, I have to plan a beautiful date for her, I think I'm falling in love with this girl already… and I like it… I really like this feeling… And she is starting to respect the law...

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me! :)<strong>

**What do you guys think about my little story? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what your thoughts are, I promise to do my happy dance with each review I receive. Even if you just comment to tell me how much my writting skills suck! lol. (I hope they are better than when I start writing, I was just looking at my first stories and the grammar is just... anyway I'm trying to fix it but i can't do it in a day so... yeah...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love you all.**

**Mia**


End file.
